


The Final Dragon

by ExoEl88, shinexoel (ExoEl88)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Dragons, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/ExoEl88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/shinexoel
Summary: In a kingdom where four royal houses alternate ruling in terms, something is bound to go wrong eventually. Centuries of peace between the royals is shattered when the current king, Lee Taesun, goes mad and slaughters hundreds of citizens. Left with no other choice, the three other royal families unite against the Lees-- annihilating them all, for who could be trusted after the Mad King? But they made a mistake... there was a survivor. Lee Taemin.





	

** **

**_The Four Ruling Houses_ **

** **

  
**The Dragons- The Lee Family**  
  
Historically: The first monarch of Naju was Lee Donghae. In the olden times, Dong meant "dragon." The Lee family had always been known for their honor, courage, and bravery. Donghae was the leader who brought peace for the first time in a land where feuding and bloodshed was everywhere, and thus, the people thought him to be the human embodiment of the Dragon. He brought together the four ruling houses to ensure the safety of the kingdom, in the event that one house sought too much power and abused it.   
  
Presently: Due to declining heterosexuality, the Lee family's number dwindled down to the remaining five; Lee Sungmin, his wife Lee Soonkyu, and their three sons Lee Taesun, Lee Taemin, and adopted son Lee Jinki. The first in line for rule was Lee Taesun, who within two years of his status went mad, killing citizens, attacking nearby kingdoms unprevoked, abusing his power. The other houses united against the entire family, deciding to send their private army to massacre them in the night for the good of the kingdom. The only survivor is the next heir to the throne- Lee Taemin.  
  
**The Wolves- The Kim Family**  
  
Historically: The second monarch of Naju was none other than Donghae's rival, Kim Heechul. Though they rarely got a long, they did have a mutual respect for one another. Heechul's family got the moniker of "wolf" by the loyalty he has amongst his friends and family. He wouldn't hesitate to defend them against any foe- foreign or domestic. Donghae approached Heechul to be another monarch on the grounds of "it'd be best for the houses to be even and unbaised."   
  
Presently: The largest known royal family. The previous king, Kim Joonmyun, and his wife, Kim Hyoyeon, were quite fertile and had six children. Sons Kim Jonghyun (married to Kim Kibum), Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and daughters Kim Taeyeon and Kim Yerim. In order to decide who would rule, Kim Joonmyun let them each grow up, pursuing their own interests. In the end, Kim Jongin was the one who decided he wanted the throne, and given his close age with Lee Taemin, they became rivals. After the massacre of the Lees, prince Jongin became King.   
  
**The Tigers- The Choi Family**  
  
Historically: The third monarch of Naju was Queen Choi Sooyoung. The original four ruling houses decided that women could rule just as well as men, so brother Choi Siwon suggested his sister rule instead of him. Despite being a woman, she rose above the previous rulers by winning a war with a neighboring kingdom, Ahnju. During her rule, the kingdom Naju experienced immense wealth and prosperity. The citizens called her rule the era of the Tigeress, giving the Choi family their patron of "tiger."  
  
Presently: The Choi family has always been on the smaller side, but it has never weakened them. Two siblings, Choi Minho and Choi Jinri, were raised by only their father Choi Seunghyun, since their mother died giving birth to Jinri. Seunghyun raised his two children to be strong and ferocious, like their ancestors were. He expects the best of his children, and urges them to make the choice of who shall serve the term on the throne. The siblings are undecided as of yet since neither of them are keen on the idea of ruling, much to the disappointment of Seunghyun.  
  
**The Eagles- The Jung Family**  
  
Historically- The fourth monarch of Naju was Jung Soojung. The two sisters, Jung Soojung and Jung Sooyeon, were known for their bravery and value of freedom. The two sisters had always fought for justice, and were against slavery. Once Soojung was in rule, she reformed the slavery system with servitude and fairness. The way she swayed the people into compliance gave her an extended ruling period; seven years instead of the original five. The Jung sisters were known as the "twin eagles" for their elegance and strength.   
  
Presently: Over time, the Jungs began to dwindle down. The family line had never been fertile like the Kims, but their strength and virtues never died. The only heir presently is Jung Joonyoung, more commonly known as Joon. He has a wife name Jeong Yumi, who has taken the royal name in order to keep the line going. She is currently pregnant, bringing hope for the Jungs to continue on despite the desperate times in the kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back~ This time it's with a 2min-centric fic, though you'll see glimpses of other ships as time goes on. I have decided to go true with my fantasy routes-- how I started writing to begin with. In this fic, you can expect to see swordplay, blood, violence, betrayal and some romance. Bits and pieces are going to be loosely inspired by Game of Thrones (brownie points if you caught the Mad King reference). I couldn't help myself since Taemin's image in the cover  reminded me of Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. 
> 
> I promise SHINee and EXO characters are the main focus storywise, any of the other characters are mostly name-drops and may or may not match up to their personalities in real life. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for expressing interest, it means a lot. I'd love to hear what you have to say if you don't mind dropping a comment. <3


End file.
